A refrigeration cycle apparatus including a receiver is hitherto known.
As such an apparatus, there is disclosed “a heat pump in which an expansion valve is arranged between an outdoor heat exchanger and a receiver, a subcooler being a unit different from the receiver is interposed between the receiver and an indoor heat exchanger, and a bypass circuit extending from a lower portion of the subcooler communicates to a heat transfer pipe of the subcooler” (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Further, there is described “a refrigerating and air-conditioning apparatus including: a compressor; a four-way valve; an indoor heat exchanger; a first pressure reducing device; and an outdoor heat exchanger, in which these components are connected circularly, and heat is supplied from the indoor heat exchanger, the refrigerating and air-conditioning apparatus further including: an intermediate-pressure receiver arranged between the indoor heat exchanger and the first pressure reducing device; a first internal heat exchanger that exchanges heat between refrigerant in the intermediate-pressure receiver and refrigerant between the outdoor heat exchanger and the compressor; and an injection circuit in which part of refrigerant between the indoor heat exchanger and the first pressure reducing device is bypassed and is injected into a compression chamber in the compressor, the injection circuit including: a second pressure reducing device; a second internal heat exchanger that exchanges heat between refrigerant decompressed by the second pressure reducing device and the refrigerant between the indoor heat exchanger and the first pressure reducing device; and a heat source for heating refrigerant, arranged in the injection circuit between the second internal heat exchanger and the compressor” (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).